Of Tears and Wishes
by SilverWolf329
Summary: This is a songfic, using Wish You Were Here, by Avril Lavigne. It's kind of angsty and depressed, so... Yeah. Read! That's all I ask. T for some foul language.


**Hey guys! This is a kind of angsty songfic I wrote for Annabeth, you know, when Percy's missing. In fact, this song is so very perfect for the situation I'm surprised I haven't read a songfic that uses this song. It's Wish You Were Here, by Avril Lavigne. So, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or Wish You Were Here. I sure wish I did, though!**

_I can be tough, _

Annabeth whirled around, knife meeting shield.

_I can be strong,_

She pushed, and her opponent stumbled, falling to the ground.

_But with you, it's not like that at all…_

Laughing, smiling, looking into those green eyes, and just melting, knowing everything was right with him at her side.

_There's a girl, who gives a shit, behind this wall,_

Strong emotional barriers, shielding herself from the rest of the world, not showing her love, or any emotion at all.

_You've just walked through it._

All those walls she built through painstaking years, collapsing right when his eyes met hers.

_And I remember, all those crazy things you said_

Those stupid remarks, that adorable smile when he got confused._  
><em>

_You left them running through my head_

Hearing his voice, those famous punch lines, those infamous, tactless, remarks._  
><em>

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

He was always at her side, comforting her, being her lifeline, as she was his._  
><em>

_But right now I wish you were here_

She looked at his picture, his sea green eyes sparkling, messy black hair blowing in the breeze.

_All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it, just went with it__  
><em>

The Battle of Manhattan, where they bonded, and learned to love each other. The most dangerous adventure of her life, but she wouldn't give it up for anything.

_You're always there, you're everywhere__  
><em>

Always watching her back, loving her, caring for her, being the best boyfriend a girl could have.

_But right now I wish you were here__  
><em>

Looking at his cabin as she made her way there, seeing that which she saw so many times, but always with him at her side.

_Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here,_

Standing in the doorway of his cabin, looking at his bed, still unmade.

_I wish you were here._

Sitting on his bed, looking at a picture of them, laughing and smiling with not a care in the world.

_Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you, here, here, here__  
><em>

Tears dripping silently down her face, taking all her control not to scream out loud.

_I wish you were here__  
><em>

A part of her was missing, gone.

_Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you, near, near, near__  
><em>

Praying to the gods every night, hoping for a miracle.

_I wish you were here__  
><em>

Missing the weight of his arm on her, the warmth of his hand in hers.

_I love the way you are__  
><em>

His goofy grin, his mad determination, his stupidity.

_It's who I am, don't have to try hard__  
><em>

Being with him was natural, and she loved him.

_We always say, say it like it is__  
><em>

Whispering truths at night, in his cabin.

_And the truth is that I really miss__  
><em>

Everything. She missed him, and wanted him back.

_All those crazy things you said__  
><em>

Those stupid plans, one-liners, cheesy jokes, and lame insults.

_You left them running through my head__  
><em>

She heard his voice every day before she went to bed, right after she woke up, and every moment in between.

_You're always there, you're everywhere__  
><em>

Every time she turned, he was there. Every time she said his name, he was right there beside her.

_But right now I wish you were here__  
><em>

The empty void in her heart needed filling, needed his love.

_All those crazy things we did__  
><em>

Fighting, joking, pranking, and ticking off the gods. Everything they did, together.

_Didn't think about it, just went with it__  
><em>

Blindly following him into battle, knowing everything would be okay.

_You're always there, you're everywhere__  
><em>

Telling her that he loved her, showing her his endless affection.

_But right now I wish you were here__  
><em>

What she would give to tell him one more time, to hear those three magical words, just one more time.

_Damn, Damn, Damn, what I'd do to have you, here, here, here__  
><em>

She screamed, whirling around and savagely destroying the dummy. She had been pushed to the brink of insanity through her longing, her love, unreturned.

_I wish you were here__  
><em>

Sinking to the floor in despair, she looked to the sky, silently praying for her love.

_Damn, Damn, Damn, what I'd do to have you near, near, near_

Offering everything she had to the gods, to her mother, to her mother's father, to be with him one more time.

_I wish you were here__  
><em>

Longing, missing, loving the one that was always there for her.

_No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know, that I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh__  
><em>

Searching every minute, every second of the day for him.

_No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you to know, that I never wanna let go__  
><em>

Never giving up hope that she would see him again.

_Damn, Damn, Damn, what I'd do to have you__here, here, here__  
><em>

Burying her face in his pillow, smelling that salty sea scent she had always loved.

_I wish you were here (I wish you were)__  
><em>

Hoping for the warmth of his hands on her waist, his lips on hers.

_Damn, Damn, Damn, what I'd do to have you, near, near, near__  
><em>

Going to his cabin, praying to his dad, but with no response.

_I wish you were here__  
><em>

Oh, she wished. She prayed, searched, dreamed. Thought of him every second of the day.

_Damn, Damn, Damn, what I'd do to have you, here, here, here__  
><em>

Looking at his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, wishing it were being worn.

_I wish you were here__  
><em>

Her love, her life, her passion, her motivation. Gone.

_Damn, Damn, Damn, what I'd do to have you, near, near, near__  
><em>

Her life's blood, her sweat, her every ounce of energy, was put to finding him.

_I wish you were here_

Annabeth Chase finally gave into the pain, wailing for her lost love, Perseus Jackson.

**Wow, five pages! Sweet! Anyway, did you know pranking is apparently not a word? Well, according to Word it isn't. Anyway, you like? Seems a bit depressed to me, but hey, I'll bet you she was MAJORLY depressed when Percy disappeared. Oh well. See you guys next time!**

**-Silverwolf329 out!**


End file.
